


Would You Lie With Me And Just Forget The World

by Rose_Coloured_Lenses



Series: What If We Ruined It All, And We Loved Like Fools [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT (Movies - Muschietti) RPF, IT - Stephen King, It Chapter 2 (2019)
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, Canonical Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Major Character Injury, Morning Kisses, One Shot, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, takes place between It's defeat and the re-carving initials scene, the others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Coloured_Lenses/pseuds/Rose_Coloured_Lenses
Summary: Its been months since they defeated It, Richie and Eddie are just starting out their new lives together but Richie has nightmares and know he doesn't know what is real.





	Would You Lie With Me And Just Forget The World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Sweethearts <3 So i actually finished this like a week ago but had no time to proof read till now, hope you enjoy, this and my previous story in this series can be read together or alone.  
Yes this title comes from lyrics from a song same as my previous story , Its from "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol though i was listening to a cover by Ed Sheeran, would recommend both. I'll have the links to both gosh i need to learn how to set links.  
Original: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GemKqzILV4w  
Ed Sheeran's version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0kHMjprBj3o

Blood pounding in his ears, he was hyperventilating as he was being dragged away from the collapsing house, his throat was worn from screams he couldn’t decipher. ‘God what’s happening to me?’ He thought to himself, it was an odd feeling, to not be able to hear yourself speaking. To hear your own voice echoing in your head but not knowing what was being said, to feel small, desperate, and heartbroken but not know why and then as they made their way to the drop and jumped into the water the memory suddenly hit him like an oncoming train. ‘Eddie’, Eddie was gone, he died protecting him. And with that realization he woke up, covered in sweat to the sound of screaming, it took him a few seconds in his grogginess to realize he was the one screaming.  
He took a few deep slow breaths to calm himself before pushing himself up slightly with his elbows to take a look around. Since he was younger, he had become accustom to keeping a light on, not wanting to make it easier for something that liked to hide in the shadows especially when he already had the disadvantage of his blurry eyesight. Satisfied with his surroundings he huffed out a breath of air he didn’t realize he was holding in and flopped back down.  
He was shaken from the dream, but it was weird, it didn’t feel right; something, didn’t feel right and only seconds after he laid back down, he heard loud footsteps pounding down the wooden floor towards the bedroom. He only had a second to react before the door flung open and his heart stopped, there bounding towards him was Eddie. Even without his glasses he knew that was him, Eddie who died in that grimy godforsaken cave; who’s body they left behind to rot and who he loved with all his heart.  
“What happened Rich, I was in the kitchen making coffee and I heard you screaming, what happened” Eddie said tenderly as he sat down on the edge of the bed near Richie, He brought one of his hands up to Richie’s face and lightly grazed his cheek only now did Richie realize he was still crying. Richie took the moment to compose himself, taking in Eddie who was still in his pajamas, his hair still ruffled from sleep. His eyes were staring right into Richie’s and he let himself lean into the warm comforting hand on his cheek.  
“I’m sorry Eds, didn’t mean to worry you, it was just a dream.” Richie answered as he pushed himself up to a sitting position. The dream had felt so real, the heart ache was real but it can’t be, Eddie was sitting here right next to him with his cute face and soft eyes. He needed to get a hold of himself that was just a dream, they made it out together, his hand was warm his very presence was calming, that was just a dream.  
“Are you sure you’re alright?” Eddie asked voice still full of concern, Richie smirked feeling a comeback bubble up inside of him “God Eds didn’t know you were my mom as well as my lover” He teased, he knew Eddie was just checking because he cared for him but he couldn’t help it when he sounded like a mother hen. “You dick I’m just checking to see if you were alright,” Eddie stated with a huff before breaking out into a little giggle, Richie loved his laugh, it changed at times in volume, sometimes loud, sometimes quiet but that breathy laugh of his when it was early in the morning and he was trying to hold it in was his favorite. “I love you” Richie said softly, he couldn’t stop from smiling widely as he said it.  
It had been a few months since they defeated It, not long after Eddie divorced his wife, it took a while and they were still in the final stages as she wanted practically everything. Richie was there beside him as much as he could, Eddie wasn’t gonna let her take advantage of him anymore. He decided to just let her keep the house, he didn’t wanna live in a place that was full of bad memories with a woman who only now he realized resembled his mother in both overall appearance and mannerism. Of course, Richie couldn’t go without making little jokes here and there about how Eddie ‘dodged the bullet’ on that one. During the process Eddie moved into Richie’s house, Richie was on a temporary hiatus for a few months as suggested by his manager.  
“I love you too you loser” Eddie said and leaned in to plant a little chaste kiss on the tip of Richie nose. “Oh my god Eds I never would have imagined you were so soft and loving, I bet you give this treatment to all the girls” Richie proclaimed dramatically which just made Eddie laugh more at his semantics.  
“Way to ruin the moment four eyes,” Eddie replied with another huff pushing Richie in a playful manor. “Hey ill have you know that you can’t call someone four-eyes without glasses on” Richie fired back as Eddie reached over to the nightstand to grab Richie’s glasses and pushed them up onto his nose so he could see clearly. “See here, now you can call me four-eyes though I must say you gotta up your name calling game cutie, you can do better than that”, Richie stated with a smirk. “come here you” Eddie said pushing himself further onto the bed to wrap his arms around Richie and lay half on top of him, legs already beginning to entwine as he pushed his head in-between Richie head and collar bone.  
“I would almost say you are frustratingly obnoxious but I feel that would be giving you too much credit,” Eddie spoke softly, voice muffled because his head was still tucked near Richie neck. Richie could feel Eddie’s smile against his skin and it sent a pleasant shiver down his spine, if only this moment would last, how he wished they could just stay like this, Eddie curled up against him with his face tucked against his neck. The smell of Eddie’s shampoo was lavender and despite his constant teasing he found that smell to be comfortable. Their first kiss underneath the obvious smell of dirty water, blood, and staleness from the cave was still the smallest hint of lavender.  
They remained that way in a pleasant silence for what felt like ten maybe twenty minutes before Richie finally broke the silence. “We should probable get up,” he said but made no effort to move. They continued to remain for a few more minutes before Eddie finally got up and Richie groaned at the loss of his human blanket. “Alright it’s time to get up Darling” Eddie said as he got up and began making his way to the bedroom door. Richie just remained there and took to spreading out his limbs across the bed, right as Eddie stepped out of the room, he poked his head back into the room one final time before heading to the kitchen. “Get up you lazy sloth before I kick you out of it, the coffees getting cold” Eddie stated as Richie heard his footsteps fade.  
Richie got up after a minute and headed to the bathroom to wash his face and get ready to make breakfast. He was honestly happy and that’s what worried him. That dream had felt so real, even as he washed his hands, he could still feel the ghost of a warm sticky substance cover his hands. What was happening to him, that was just a dream, a horrible dream he repeated to himself as he finished washing up and made his way to join Eddie in the kitchen.  
The sight that greeted him made his heart skip a beat, Eddie was just sitting there at the table with a cup of coffee clutched in both hands, he was sitting there leaned back in his seat a little with his eyes closed; looking completely serene. The feeling of happiness bubbled up inside of him once more, Richie liked the feeling of sharing a home with the person he loved and he loved seeing Eddie with a peaceful expression on his face. Richie walked over to the coffee pot and poured a cup for himself, adding creamer and sugar to his cup.  
They remained in that silent bliss for several minutes just revealing in each other’s company before the telltale sound of the ringing of the mail slot opening and closing could be heard, its metallic opening and closing resounding in the quiet house. Before Richie could start up their playful banter about who should get the mail Eddie shot up and quickly made his way to the front door to grab the mail shouting that he got it as he left the room. “Ok then?” Richie replied in confusion as to why Eddie seemed so eager to grab the mail. When he returned into the room Eddie’s face was blank but Richie could feel a change in the atmosphere, a feeling of sadness washed over Richie, one he couldn’t explain. “What do you got there Eddie?” He asked as Eddie took a seat down at the table once more. “It’s a letter” Eddie replied in a much solemner tone before handing it to Richie. Richie took it with hesitation and slowly turned it over in his hands. Aside from his name and home address the return to sender was blank, his hands began feeling clammy and looked up from the letter to Eddie who was silently staring at the letter in his hands. “Well I guess I better open it” Richie stated as he got up to grab the letter opener, he had left on a near by counter and carefully opened the letter.  
Standing a few feet away from Eddie now he leaned against the counter for support as he slid the letter out to read it. He scanned the letter over first looking for some sign of someone who could have sent it. Upon seeing Stan’s name written at the bottom he felt his throat constrict. He took in the letters context slowly reading it out loud for Eddie to hear it word for word. As he got to the end, he could feel tears streaming from his face as he read the last words of the letter. Suddenly everything around him faded away and he found himself back at the cave not knowing what was real and what was fake. He could see himself in a sort of out of body experience knelling beside Eddie’s still body, He was clutching him in his arms in denial of what was happening as the cave began to crumble and the others started pulling him away from Eddie’s corpse. He could see his other self-screaming and reaching out for Eddie as Bill and Ben were dragging him to safety. “No, no, no, no, no” he repeated to himself bringing up his hands to cover up his ears as he began hyperventilating; rocking himself back and forth. “No this is a dream this cant be real” he tried to reason to himself as he squeezed his eyes closed as he panicked.  
“But it is” Eddie’s voice rang out through his mind as he felt a gentle touch on his bicep bringing him out of his panic to find he was in the kitchen again in his seat; Eddie was standing next to him with sad eyes and a tender smile. “It was real Rich” Eddie repeated softly giving Richie time to process this new information. Richie looked up at him he could feel his body shake uncontrollable as the repressed emotions started returning to him. “But you...” Richie began but had to take a second to recompose himself before he continued. “But your right here, I can feel your hand, I can feel your warmth,” he stated taking Eddie’s hand that had still been on his bicep and intertwining their fingers. “See” he said softly looking up to meet Eddie’s eyes, grasping onto that little bit of hope as he smiled wobbly at Eddie. Eddie had tears streaming down his face as he replied solemnly; “Richie, love, this is a dream, and soon you will wake up.”  
Richie shook his head furiously “no, if this is a dream than I don’t ever wanna wake up” he said pulling Eddie closer only to let go of his hand and instead wrap his arms around Eddie’s midsection. “please don’t leave me, please” he begged his tears dampening the spot were his face was against Eddies stomach. Eddie stayed silent during that; one had rubbing circles comfortingly against his back while the other carded softly though Richie’s hair. When he finally responded his voice was soft, so soft if not for their proximity Richie might not have heard it. “I’m so sorry Rich, I love you so much” Eddie whispered, inhaling sharply as if he was trying to make it apparent, he wasn’t crying. “I’m so glad I got to spend time with you one last time” he sobbed no longer able to hold back anymore. “God, I love you loser” and that drew out a broken little chuckle from Richie as he leaned back a little to look up at Eddie. “I love you more you little cutie,” Richie replied and that made Eddie giggle as well. “I’m gonna miss you so fucking much” He stated staring into Eddie’s eyes trying to imprint them to memory even if this was just a dream.  
Eddie slowly dropped down infront of him and drew him into a proper hug as he wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck resting his head the crook of his neck as Richie intern brought his arm to wrap around Eddie’s waist. After sitting like that for a what felt like hours but was only a minute, they pulled back a bit to lock into a tender kiss, it was soft and chapped and just perfect.  
When they finally drew back they rested their foreheads against each other and just basked in that moment for a little longer not saying a word. Eddie once again broke the silence; “Richard Tozier I’m so glad I got to see you one last time” Eddie stated rubbing his nose against Richie’s in an eskimo kiss. “I will never forget you Edward Kaspbrak, I swear it” Richie whispered softly in reply. They stared in each other eyes for a moment longer. “Goodbye, I love you” Eddie said with a bright smile on his face as the world around Them faded away.  
“Goodbye Eds” Richie said softly as he slowly woke up in his room, it was messy which was most likely due to his lack of care he had felt He looked around the room spotting Stan’s open letter on his nightstand. He smiled at it feeling more at peace than he had been in months. He knew he had one more thing he had to do, to honor Eddie’s memory; but first he needed to clean his house, he had to live for Eddie’s sake.  
It took him a few couple of hours but once he was done cleaning his house from top to bottom, he got ready to head out. He took a shower to wash off all the dirt he had accumulated from the cleaning and quickly made himself a cup of coffee to go as he had a bit of a drive ahead of him. Entering the kitchen brought about a mixture if emotions but he didn’t let the sad ones deprive him of the happiness he had felt remembering the tender moments from his dream.  
The drive felt fast as he made it to his destination, The Kissing bridge, he pulls up to the side in his car and slowly made his way the short distance to a set of faded initials. He kneels down before it and just takes a moment to reminisce in everything that’s happened since he carved his and Eddies Initials into the slowly rotting wood. He pulled out a pocket knife he brought with him and recarved R + E, once he finished, he scooted back a little to get a better view of his handiwork, he returned the knife to his pocket and brought a finger up to trace the markings he just made. “Goodbye loser” He whispered to himself before getting up and returning to his car not turning back with a new found sense of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! finished another story and its actually not as short as my previous ones! I'm actually working on an Au for a fic where Eddie actually survives, hopefully I finish it. Oh and I almost forgot to mention sorry the parts I referenced from the movie like the letter or the death scene isn't exactly the same, as It chapter 2 is still in theaters there is not many sources I can check if I remembered those parts correctly, I researched what I could. If there is any spelling or grammatical errors that are bothering you to much just let me know, please don't forget to leave Kudos and comment. Please enjoy!!!


End file.
